2008-03-12
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Felicity Ward, Dave O'Neil, Barry McGuire, Ali Campbell, Guests: Felicity Ward, Dave O'Neil, Barry McGuire, Ali Campbell Official description Episode Seven (12/03/2008) Our special guests this week are funny girl Felicity Ward, American singer-songwriter Barry McGuire, reggae sensation Ali Campbell and comedian Dave O'Neil. This week's closing performance features a live rendition of Barry McGuire's 1965 protest song, "Eve of Destruction". Myf's Team Aussie Comedian Felicity Ward is new to the Spicks & Specks team. Her comedic journey began with "The 3rd Degree", a production team that produced a series of stage shows designed to showcase comedic talent of university students. The shows were a big hit at the Sydney Big Laugh and Melbourne International Comedy Festival through out 2004 and 2005. This brought all the right attention that the 3rd Degree cast was commissioned to bring to life characters for a TV audience. After 8 weeks of writing and countless take out menus, "The Ronnie Johns half Hour" show was born. Did you know...Pop was very uncool when she was a teenager. She was a grunger. People who wear tutus with Doc Matins don't like pop music....she did love the Cranberries though. American singer-songwriter, Barry McGuire casts his musical magic over us. Barry began his music career in typical rock and roll style. He was a drifter who began singing in bars in the 50's. His first single "The Tree" wasn't received well and it wasn't until he wrote "Green, Green" for the New Christy Minstrels that success came. Just some of his hits in the 60's as a folk singer were "Eve of Destruction" and "Sins of the Family", both written by P.F Sloan. His other chart successes, "Child of Our Times" was co-written by Steve Barri, and "Cloudy Summer Afternoon (Raindrops)" was penned by Travis Edmonson of folk-duo, Bud & Travis. The Eve of Destruction, single went to #1 during September 1965 on the Billboard Hot 200 chart. He was never again to break into the Top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100. The album This Precious Time was released in 1966, his second with Dunhill Records. It includes a version of "California Dreamin'" with The Mamas and the Papas singing backing vocals. Did you know...In 1971 he starred for a year in the Broadway musical Hair. Alan's Team Ali Campbell, from UB40, was influential to the music scene in the 90's due to their hit single, "(I Can't Help) Falling In Love With You". The band got their name from the paper form issued by the UK government's Department of Employment, for claiming the unemployment benefit (Unemployment Benfit, Form 40). The band started from humble beginnings, using money they received from compensation after a bar fight, to purchase instruments. Before they could even play a note they were promoting the band with flyers around their neighbourhood. They were soon discovered by Chrissie Hynde at a pub and went on to be her support act for her band, The Pretenders. Their first single, "King"/"Food for Thought" was released by a local independent label, Graduate records. It was the first record to reach the UK top ten with out the backing of a major record label. Their most popular songs are "Red Red Wine" and "(I Can't Help) Falling In Love With You". Did you know...UB40 toured South Africa in July 2007, headlining the Live Earth concert at the Cradle of Humankind, near Johannesburg. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a member of the 'Spicks and Specks' family. Dave's current gig is the breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 along side Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. In 2007 he released his fourth book 'Everything Tastes Better Crumbed', written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film 'The Nugget' along side Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was 'Takeaway', a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes